Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart
by InosanaYamanaka13
Summary: When Naruto goes to far, Hinata decides to get back at him. Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart has commenced. There is only one rule. DON'T FALL IN LOVE. Will she stay true to this rule? Or break it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a new idea for a story. It's not that original but I think it'll work. This is based on a story I've read. BTW; some characters are OOC due to the attitude of the characters in the story also, some parts of this story are made up. There are lots of other shippings in this story but the main one is NaruHina. Here's the 1****st**** chapter. This is rated M for language and porn scenes in later chapters. Please review!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story except for the older siblings excluding Sai's brother, Itachi and Chojuro.**_

**Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Hinata****  
**I walked down the halls of Konoha High with my best friend, Ino Yamanaka. Ino is a well-off 16 year-old with waist-length, platinum blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and flawless skin. Her father is the owner of Yamanaka Hotels which is the most successful hotel company in the area. She even owns her own flower shop! She has an older sister named Inosana Yamanaka who's my sister and older brother's classmate in Konoha State College. I'm so stupid! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm 16 too! I have waist-length, indigo hair, pale eyes, and fare skin. I'm rich too! My dad is the town head of our part of the city. I have an older sister named Kuruta, an older brother named Tenji and a twin brother named Neji, we're fraternal twins. Anyway, there are usually three of us. Our best friend, Sakura Haruno, wasn't with us. Sakura is 16, has shoulder-length, bubblegum pink hair, emerald green eyes, and fare skin. Her family owns a bar where I sing every night. Her sister, Jana Haruno, is also a classmate of our older siblings. How could I forget to mention that Ino has a boyfriend? His name is Shikamaru Nara. He's the smartest student in school and one of the hottest. His sister, Shikatana Nara, is also a classmate of our siblings and the best friend of Inosana. I don't have a crush on him! There's only one guy that's made me blush every time I saw him. His name is Kiba Inuzuka. He has spikey, brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He's so hot! **(A/N: I forgot to mention this but KibaHina and NaruSaku are also in this story. Please bear with the story as it goes along.) **He's one of the school's hottest guys just after the school's stupid Casanova, Naruto Uzamaki. I've known Naruto since we were elementary. He has spikey, blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and far skin. He would use good looks and charming personality to win girls over then, break their hearts. I'd never fall for something like that. In all honesty, I'm a bit of a tomboy. That's probably because I hang around with my brothers more than my sister. This is the very reason why I'm 100% sure that Kiba would never fall in love with me. Our school allows us to wear civilian. Today, I'm wearing a lavender blouse, skinny jeans, and black flats. I hate wearing high heels, dresses or skirts unlike most girls. This is the very reason why I know Kiba will never fall in love with me. Ino, on the other hand, is wearing a violet, frilly blouse, a plaid, black mini-skirt and white, knee-high, high heel boots. Both our hair styles are ponytails except that Ino's is a bit higher than mine. As we walk down the halls, Ino suddenly stops walking "What's wrong, Ino-chan?" I asked as I turned to face her "I don't believe what I'm seeing." She said pointing at the most horrifying sight I could ever think of at the moment. Ahead of us is Sakura who was wearing a pink blouse, a white mini-skirt and white knee-high, high heel boots. She told us yesterday that she has a boyfriend. I prayed that it wasn't Naruto. My prayer was not answered… "Oh no… Sakura-chan and Naruto-san are together!?" I shrieked "This won't be good." A voice said from behind me and I began to blush. It was Kiba. But still he was right. Sakura is in big trouble. We approached the pair and Sakura waved at us "Hey guys!" she said "Hey… Sakura-chan, please tell me that…" "Hey! I'm Sakura-chan's new boyfriend." Naruto cut in. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, black pants and black Nike sneakers. Ino gasped, Kiba face palmed and I nearly fainted "Sakura-chan… Could we talk for a bit? Alone?" I said pulling her to the side "**ARE YOU CRAZY!? HE'S A HEARTBREAKER! YOU KNOW THAT!?**" we all exclaimed in unison "Give him a chance, you guys! I'm sure he won't break my heart." She said "Are you sure about this, Sakura-chan?" Ino said "I promise Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, and Kiba-kun! He won't break my heart!" Sakura said. I hope she's right… After a while, Sakura went back to Naruto and they left "What do you think, Hinata-chan?" Ino said "Why are you asking me, Ino-chan?" I asked "You've known Naruto-san since you guys were elementary, right? You should know…" Ino said "One thing's for sure, Naruto will surely break her heart sooner or later." Kiba said "So, Sakura-chan is Naruto-kun's new girl eh?" A voice said from behind us "Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed as she ran into his arms "Hey, Ino-chan!" Shikamaru said. He was wearing forest green t-shirt, black jeans and black Nike sneakers "Yeah…" Kiba said starching the back of his head. He was wearing a grey polo, jeans and white Nike sneakers. I couldn't help but worry about Sakura "I see… I'm sure Jana-sama will beat the crap out of his brother if he breaks her heart." Shikamaru joked "Just like what Onee-chan did when he did that to me…" Ino said. Ino was a victim of the heartless Casanova "Don't remind me. I'm worried for Tenzu-sempai. What if Inosana-senpai, Jana-senpai and the others beat him to a pulp!" Kiba joked "I don't think that'll happen." Ino said "And why do you say that?" I asked "Let's just say that my sister is in a better mood this time around." Ino replied "C'mon, Ino-chan!" Shikamaru said. It turns out that they're in the same class. Ino looped her arm around his and they left "Let's go, Hinata-chan." Kiba said and I obliged. I'm still worried about Sakura though.

***TIME SKIP: 2 WEEKS***

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan! He's just one guy!" Ino, who was wearing a black sweat shirt with a violet tank top over it, a white mini-skirt and black boots, comforted. It's been two weeks since Sakura and Naruto started dating and, as I predicted, he broke up with her. I was wearing a baby blue blouse, skinny jeans and black sneakers. I overheard Kuruta yelling into her cellphone this morning. Together with Inosana and Jana, they formed a band named 'The Sweethearts'. This is probably because they're all in relationships. I made an analogy about this. Inosana: Itachi::Kuruta: Tenzu::Jana: Venji a.k.a. The Sweethearts: The Hunks. This was probably what Ino was implying two weeks ago. We were in the gym and found Sakura in tears and began to comfort her "But he told me that he loved me!" she cried between sobs. I could easily imagine what's going on in KSC. It's clear, Tenzu with a black eye, Jana punching the hell outta him and Kuruta trying to stop this. Of course, I'm willing to do what Jana's doing but Sakura would surely do what Kuruta's doing. We've been doing this for an hour. In all honesty, the entire school should know by now. All of Naruto's break-ups are hot topics among other students. That's exact reason why we were able to find Sakura. We overheard someone talking about it with his friend saying she was in the gym "I warned you! You should've listened!" I said with my back turned to them and my arms crossed over my chest "But we loved each other!" she said "**HE LIED TO YOU! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE NEVER DID! HE JUST USED YOU LIKE HE USED INO-CHAN!**" I yelled as turned to face them "Hinata-chan… Stop…" Ino said and I sat next to them "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Sakura-chan." I said as we embraced each other. Just then, two people, a girl with brown hair and eyes, and fare skin wearing a white blouse, a red skirt and black boots, and a boy with black hair and eyes, and tan skin wearing a green t-shirt, brown pants and black Nike sneakers, approached us "Hello there, Sakura-chan." The girl said "Ten-chan? What're you doing?" Ino asked. Both of us wondered how Ino knew this mysterious "We are here to recruit the group's newest member." The boy said "Shut up, Leonardo-san!" Tenten said "I told you my name is Lee. LEE!" Lee said **(8SnowCross8: Why did you…? InosanaYamanaka13: I couldn't think of any shinobi whose name sounds like a girl's name Lee: Hey… 8SnowCross8: What about Chouji? Chouji: Mean! InosanaYamanaka13: Lee's attitude fits that character and it won't do much damage.) **"Whatever… Join us, Sakura-chan." Ten said extending her right hand to Sakura "What group are you talking about?" she asked "The Anti-Naruto Club. It's composed of girls like you." she explained "Then why is he part?" I asked "He broke my heart as well." Lee said "**SHUT IT, LEONARDO!**" Ten growled at him "**LEE! IT'S LEE!**" he yelled "Let's go to our headquarters." Ten said "Hey, Ino… How do you know them?" I asked "I joined them after Naruto broke my heart." She explained "Shall we?" Ten said and we obliged. We walked to a room on the west wing of school. It was rarely used so they made it their HQ "Will you join us, Sakura-chan?" Ten asked "Yes. I will!" she said as she signed the membership documents she was given "Now, what we're trying to do is give Naruto-san a taste of his own medicine." Ten explained "I don't want any part of this." I blurted out "Why not?" Ten asked "Listen to you! There is absolutely no way Naruto-san will ever have a change of heart. He'll never stop!" I explained "You're perfect! You could be the only girl who could do it!" Ten exclaimed "Do what?" I asked. She grabbed a notebook that was left on the table and opened it "I'm talking about Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart." She explained "I won't do it!" I exclaimed "You're his only hope! It's easy to do. Here, read it." She said handing me the notebook. I'll admit it, it is easy. Here's what it said.

_**Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart**_

_**Make him notice you.**_

_**Do something unique.**_

_**Get an invite to a date.**_

_**Make the said date memorable.**_

_**Make him take you seriously.**_

_**Ensure he's dating you exclusively.**_

_**Snag an invite to meet his parents.**_

_**Get a kiss - a sincere one.**_

_**Be the best girlfriend he's ever had.**_

_**BREAK HIS HEART!**_

_**THE ONLY RULE IS NOT TO FALL IN LOVE!**_

_**Signed by: _  
**__** Name of Accomplice**_

I looked at them with disbelief. I don't want to hurt them "I'm sorry. I can't do this." I said handing over the book before I left.

**Will Hinata change her mind? Well, I won't spoil. The next chapter will be out soon. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you're excited to know what'll happen next. Sorry about the late update. I didn't have a lot of time to work on this last week. This wasn't easy to remember since I had read this a long time ago. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to remember the steps. Anyway, I was able to remember the important parts. Please bear with me. I'm making this up as I go along. Here's chapter 2.**

**Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart**

**Chapter 2  
****Hinata**

I've been avoiding everyone in the ANC for the past week. They've been trying to convince me to help them. Of course I said no but they won't give up. I was shocked when I overheard that Sakura was in the hospital. I went straight away with Ino after school. When we arrived, we bumped into Inosana, Jana and my sister. Jana smiled when she saw us and guided us to Sakura's hospital room "Hey, girls!" she greeted us when we entered "How're you feeling, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked placing the bouquet of roses that she had brought in a vase as I sat next to Sakura's bed "A little better…" she said. I nearly fainted when I saw an IV on her arm "**WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?**" I shrieked "I was with him and we just…" I started to cry until I realized that 'him' was Naruto! I stormed out of the room and went straight to the school. He worked with the school paper. When I found him, he was making-out with another girl "I need to talk with him." I said and girl scowled "You can't…" she was about to continue when I pushed her out. I know I'm being rude but I was pissed off "**HOW COULD DO THAT TO HER!?**" I yelled "Who are you talking about?" he asked coolly. I pushed him against the wall, one hand on his neck trying to choke him and the other in a fist aiming for his face "I'm talking about your last girlfriend." I growled "Could you be a bit more specific? I've had a lot of girlfriends." He said and I tightened my grip on his neck "I'm talking about Sakura Haruno!" I growled louder "Ah yes! She was great, especially at kissing!" He said with a smirk as he pushed me to the other side of the room "But maybe you're better at it…" he looked at my ID before continuing "…Hina…" he said "It's Hinata, you bastard." I spat "Whatever…" He said as his face neared mine. I was not about to let him steal my first kiss so I punched him in the face and took this chance to escape. I couldn't believe what he had just done. I was fucking pissed off. I did the one thing I went against. I went to ANC HQ "Give me the notebook!" I yelled when I arrived "Are you sure about this, Hinata-chan? Once you've signed this, there's no turning back." Ten said getting the notebook "I'm positive! Now give it." I demanded and she obliged. I read the steps again. The one rule was not to fall in love. Me? In love with Naruto? That isn't gonna happen. I signed it with a flourish. Let the games begin, Naruto Uzamaki. The first step was gonna be very difficult for me. I was not ready to give up my flats or my beloved backpack. But, sadly, they forced the issue that I had to change my look. When I say "they", I mean Ten and Lee. I hate this! But I can't go against them. We agreed to meet at my house on Saturday. I think they wanted to meet up there because of Neji. You see, Neji is one of Konoha High's hunks, lucky me… Anyway, a lot of girls try to convince me to invite them over to my house. At first, I told Ten and Lee "Hell no!" but they started begging. They even kneeled on the ground. I didn't want to cause a scene so I agreed. I hate the fact that I'm a softie… Anyway, I got ready to go. I wore a lavender, sleeveless shirt, black shorts and black sneakers. I was about to go when my little sister, Hanabi, approached me "Ane… Where are you going?" she asked "I have to go somewhere." I said "And where might be, Hinata-chan?" Hiashi, my father, asked "With my friends to the mall." I said "As long as you're home by 6pm." He said and left. _That's a relief… _I thought as I put in my black backpack the essential things I needed "Ane… You promised to teach me how to do my homework!" she whined "Why don't you ask Onee-chan?" I asked "She's busy and Ani is also busy!" she said "I'll help you when I get home. Okay, Hanabi?" I said "Whatever, Ane…" she said with a pout and left. I love Hanabi with all my heart but there are times when she's just too annoying for my taste. I shook my head. _Sisters… They may be a pain but you learn to love them. _I recall Ino telling me and giggled to myself. She wasn't kidding. I bolted downstairs and waited for them. Just then, Neji came in, topless, might I add, "Neji! Put a shirt on! There are girls coming over!" I exclaimed "Sakura and Ino have seen me shirtless before. I don't see how it'll affect them now?" he said "Have you forgotten that Ino has a boyfriend!? Shikamaru might think you're hitting on her…" I said "Alright, alright… Geez, Hinata-chan… You're so jumpy lately…" he said as he dashed upstairs. When he left, the doorbell rang. _Thank heavens! They didn't see my stupid twin shirtless…_ I thought as I opened the door "Ready to go, Hinata-chan?" Ten asked when I opened the door "You bet! Let's go!" I said. We went into Ten's Toyota Vios. I sat in the passengers' seat and Ten sat in the drivers' seat. Lee was in the back seat. When we were settled, she started the car and we drove away from my house. Shopping with them was extremely stressful. They picked practically everything for me! I hate this but I have absolutely no say in it. They even forced me to get a makeover and make-up! I now have still long but layered hair, perfectly formed eyebrows, cute eyelashes and rosier cheeks than before! I tried to protest but they wouldn't listen! When I reached home, my father reacted in a different way than what I expected "You look more like your sister!" he exclaimed. As if that wasn't enough, my brothers forced me to look at the mirror. _Not bad for a tomboy._ I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. If this won't get Naruto to notice me, for the sake of the contract, I don't know what will!

**A/N: Will Hinata's transformation get Naruto to notice her and get the operation going or fail and make Hinata regret trying? Find out in the next chapter. BTW, Naruto will finally get a say in the next chapter so stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story so far. I'll answer any questions you have for me. I'll be honest; Naruto's life in this story is a little different from the anime. Like I said in the first chapter, most of the characters are OOC for a reason. I should warn you that MinaKushi is, yes, here but let's just say that there's an event that happened to them which sort of created the attitude of Naruto in the earlier chapters. But Naruto's character along with MinaKushi will get better. I'm spoiling a bit now, aren't I? Well whatever… Enjoy chapter 3! Don't forget to review!**

**Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto**

I sat in my set in class on Monday "Naruto-kun, can you take me to dinner tonight?" one of my four girlfriends asked me and I agreed "But Naruto-kun! You promised me that you'd take me home later?" another whined "I'll take you home before I take her to dinner." I said sweetly "Naruto-kun! Could we go to your condo later?" a third girl asked. You see, I live on my own. I have a father who's still alive, Minato. But my mom is dead, more like she left us but dead to me all the same, "I'm sorry, sweetie. But I don't let anyone into my condo." I said "Aww… Please, Naruto-kun…!" the fourth begged. Just then, there was someone at the door of the classroom. There stood a girl. Her hair was let down, her bangs held back by a headband; she wore a lavender sleeveless blouse covered by a cardigan, a black plaid mini skirt and black three inch high heels. I felt my lower jaw slacking as I took in her features. Milky eyes, flawless, pale skin and, indigo, waist-length hair can only mean one girl in all of Konoha High. **IT WAS HINA!** She walked; more like sashayed over to where I was sitting "I want to be your girlfriend, Naruto-kun…" she said with the sweetest smile I had ever seen "So you've finally changed your mind eh, Hina? Well, why not!" I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist but she pushed me away "I'm not officially your girlfriend yet. Not until you say that you truly love me." she said then, sashayed back to her seat. If that's how she wants to play then, I'll play and beat her at it.

Later that day, I went to my dad's house. In all honesty, my family's rich. We own a company called "Uzamaki Trading Co." which is why I can afford to live on my own. Anyway, when I entered, dad went to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. From a distance, I saw that there was a woman with him "Who's that?" I asked pointing to the woman "Here name Mei. She's a business partner and my fiancé. I'm getting married again soon, my son!" dad said with a glint of happiness in his eyes but I wasn't happy even the slightest. How could he bring another woman into our lives just like that "Are you crazy!? How could you bring her into our lives like that!? Haven't you learned anything when mom…" he pulled me aside "I know that you don't want to happen again. But this is different. Once you get to know her I'm sure you'll be happy for us!" He explained but I didn't care "I don't care! I'll never accept her into my life. **NEVER!**" I yelled and stormed out. I hated my father. I hated his fiancé. I hated everything about women. They manipulate you then, break your heart. That's why I will never let a girl do that to me ever.

I went back to my condo and changed into an orange t-shirt, a black jacket, black pants and black Sketchers sneakers. I put on a black beanie and head out. On the way, I decide to buy flowers for the place I was heading to. I arrived at Sakura's bar where, as a source has told me, Hina sings every weeknight. I entered the bar and got a table nearest to the stage. Just then, Hina went up on the stage with her guitar. I didn't know she could play guitar. I'm learning more and more about Hina every minute "Hey, everybody! I'm gonna start this set with _Only Exception_." She said and sat on the stool provided and began to play. When she finished, I saw my chance. I stood up, flowers in hand, and went up on stage "Hina, I've gone out with many girls but have never fallen I love. But you are my only exception." I said giving her the bouquet. The whole room was filled with hoots and cheers telling us to kiss and I kissed her cheek. She turned red and I smirked. She dashed off the stage and left. That'll teach you to mess with the Casanova of Konoha High.

**Hinata**

I can't believe he embarrassed me in front of a crowd like that. No matter. It's clear that I was able to complete step one. Now, to do step 2; Do something unique. What can I do that's unique? "You could sing with a band at the quadrangle on Friday for him." Sakura suggested when I had brought up when me, Sakura and Ino were on our way home the next day "That's not a bad idea. What band?" I said "What about Onee-chan's band?" Ino suggested. I forgot to mention this earlier; The Sweethearts are also a band. The band started when they were in high school. Jana on the drums, Inosana on the bass and my sister on the guitar and lead singer. You can easily tell that my sister and I share a love for music "Well, I don't see why we can't. I'll go ask Onee-chan." I said. My sister is kind-hearted and sweet but there are times when she can be a demon. If she's in a bad mood tonight when I get home, I'm in big trouble…

**A/N: What will happen next? In all honesty, this isn't supposed to be what happened. Whatever… I hope you liked this chapter. Also read my other story "A Troublesome Confession". Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think I have the energy to write the next chapter. I was supposed to stop writing this for a few months due to school but I chose against it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I think some of you guys will complain because of this chapter. No worry, I even get it until I read the other chapters. Which means, if you want to know what's gonna happen next you have to keep reading! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**Hinata**

Later that night, I went to my sister's room. When I reached there, I noticed that the room was wreck! It soon dawned on me what had happened. My sister is in one of her hissy fits again. This happens every now and again. The normal reason was that she would have a fight with Tenzu earlier that day, which explains her current state and that loud slamming and crashing of glass and wood from her room. Now I'm in for it. If her mood doesn't lighten up soon, I may not be able to complete my tasks. I peered cautiously inside. I could see my sister lying in her bed, face flat in one of her pillows "Onee-chan?" I said softly "What do you want, Hinata-chan?" she asked as she turned over, sat up in her bed and looked at me. Like I said before, my sister can be a demon sometimes. I twiddled my thumbs for a moment "Could your band sing at the school quad on Friday with me?" I asked then, shielded myself for an expected outburst followed by several blows. But none came "Sure! Anything for you, Hinata-chan. And anything to teach Tenzu-kun's little brother a lesson." She said. I stared at her dumbfounded. How did she know about the plan? My thoughts must've registered on my face because she started to explain something that almost caused me to faint "I know what you're going through. I did the same thing to Tenzu when we were high school." That did it. I nearly fainted when I heard this. She got out of bed and walked over to me "I'll help you. That's what sisters are for!" she said with a smile and wink. I hugged her and bid her good night and went back to my room.

**Naruto**

On Friday at school, I ran into some weird girl "Naruto-kun… I want to get back together. I love you!" she said "Well, I don't want to… What was your name again?" I said "Sakura! But my love for you is real. Hinata's isn't. Trust me." She said to me. Just then, someone called me. When I turned around, I saw it was Lee "There's something for you in the quad!" he said then, left in the direction of the quad. I followed and saw what he meant. The whole place was filled with banners with my face on it. People gathered around the stage that was placed there. On stage were three girls I think I've met before. One had bubblegum pink hair which was in a braid, sea foam green eyes and wore a red, V-necked blouse that started at her shoulders, black skinny jeans and black ankle-high boots. Another girl on the bass had platinum blonde hair which were in twin ponytails, cerulean blue eyes and wore a violet blouse, a black blazer, black skinny jeans and black ankle-high boots. The third had indigo hair which was in a high ponytail, milky eyes and wore a black baby t-shirt over a lavender sleeveless t-shirt, skinny jeans and black ankle-high boots. Out of the blue, Hina stepped onto the stage! The first layer of her hair was tied-up. She wore a lavender sleeveless dress, and black, platform high-heeled boots. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing _Hey Naruto _by Kurenai Yuhi. **(PotassiumHerbert: Don't you mean **_**Hey Stephen**_** by Taylor Swift? InosanaYamanaka13: I wanted to keep the vibe of the story going by using only the characters in the anime.)** I was stunned. If Hina and Sakura would fight over me, I would pick Hina. No one has ever done this for me.

**Hinata**

I did it! Step 2; complete. Ten and Lee appeared backstage to congratulate me on a job well done. But I wasn't happy at all. While I was performing, I saw Kiba in the crowd. He just shook his head and left. I left without another word to look for him. I found him, eventually, but he didn't look to happy "Why are you doing this, Hinata-chan? You know what he is!" he yelled "It's… complicated, Kiba-kun. Please try to understand." I said "I'll try. But don't do anything you'll regret. I'm worried about you." He said and left. That's when I realized that I had left my bag backstage. I was on my way when I bumped into Naruto "That was a great song, Hina-chan. So does this mean you're officially my girlfriend? Oh and here." he said giving my bag "Not yet. Not until you stop dating other girls." I said with a smirk and left.

**A/N: That was easy. How will Hinata do with the other steps? Will she succeed? And how will things turn out between her and her real crush, Kiba? Figure that out in the next chapters. Please review! I'd love to hear your questions about this chapter.**


End file.
